The Sun And The Star Beneath The Sky
by Renka Doden
Summary: Tidak pernah ada cerita dongeng dua ksatria melawan satu penyihir hitam. Atau dua ksatria menyelamatkan seorang putri. Salah satu harus menjadi ksatria sementara yang lain menjadi penjahat. Didedikasikan untuk penggemar R/A di fandom ini. RnR?


**A/N**: Didedikasikan untuk penggemar R/A atau russiamerica atau RusAme di fandom ini. Ini fiksi eksperimental. Bereksperimen dengan tulisan model seperti di bawah.

**Peringatan**: **ABSTRAK MEMBABI BUTA**, penulis amatir, ketidakjelasan plot, persuasif, dialog maha panjang

Masih tertarik? _So_, silakan menikmati~

~.~

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Sun And The Star Beneath The Sky © renkadn**

~.~

Sejak dulu dunia dongeng mengenal satu ksatria, satu orang putri, dan satu orang penyihir. Sang ksatria akan mengalahkan si penyihir demi menyelamatkan tuan putri yang terkurung di menara tertinggi. Bahkan sebelum berhadapan dengan si penyihir, tidak jarang sang ksatria perlu menaklukkan seekor naga setinggi sembilan meter atau makhluk gaib lain peliharaan si penyihir.

Itu di Dunia Dongeng. Dunia yang kita kenal dari buku atau kadang dari mulut Ibu.

Tapi bagaimana seandainya jika ada dua ksatria, tidak ada tuan putri, dan tidak ada penyihir dengan hewan gaibnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Lalu siapakah yang akan dilawan? Siapa pula yang akan diselamatkan?

Dunia Dongeng tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi Dunia Nyata berkata, "Aku tahu bagaimana jadinya."

"Tersebutlah suatu masa," kata Dunia Nyata, "saat dua ksatria besar harus saling melawan. Mereka berdua berasal dari tempat yang berbeda. Seorang dari Timur dan seorang lagi dari Barat. Sebutlah ksatria dari Timur dengan nama Ksatria Merah. Dan ksatria dari Barat dengan nama Ksatria Biru."

Dunia Dongeng masih terdiam mendengarkan kisah dunia nyata. Sedangkan Dunia Nyata sejenak melihat ke arah Dunia Dongeng dan melanjutkan, "Mulanya mereka sama-sama melawan Penyihir Hitam. Meskipun Ksatria Biru dan Ksatria Merah memiliki cara berbeda, pendapat berbeda dalam melawan Penyihir Hitam, mereka berdua tetap bahu membahu menggempur penyihir tersebut."

"Seperti aturanmu, Dunia Dongeng, Penyihir Hitam tumbang di atas dua belah pedang mereka. Semua bersorak-sorai karena kemenangan tersebut. Semua bergembira. Tapi ada satu kejanggalan. Satu masalah besar diam-diam membuntuti mereka."

Masalah besar. Satu masalah dasar. Tidak pernah ada dalam suatu cerita dongeng ada dua ksatria melawan satu penyihir hitam. Tak pernah pula ada cerita kedua ksatria saling bunuh untuk mendapatkan tanah milik penyihir hitam alih-alih tuan putri. Konsekuensinya, salah satu harus menjadi ksatria sementara yang lain harus menjadi penjahat.

Itu di Dunia Dongeng. Seorang menjadi ksatria, seorang menjadi penjahat. Tapi di Dunia Nyata semua menjadi ksatria.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya dengan dua ksatria. Mereka bisa bekerja sama mengalahkan penjahat. Membangun kerajaan baru dari tanah penyihir hitam. Apa yang salah?" sela Dunia Dongeng tak mengerti pada penjelasan Dunia Nyata.

Dunia Nyata tersenyum. Ia menjawab, "Mereka tidak memiliki penjahat untuk dikalahkan, kau ingat? Padahal mereka ksatria. Lalu apa jadinya gelar ksatria kalau mereka tidak memiliki penjahat untuk dikalahkan? Bagaimana bisa mereka diakui sebagai ksatria kalau tidak mengalahkan kejahatan?" Senyumannya semakin melebar. "Jika mereka tetap ingin menjadi ksatria... Maka salah satu harus menjadi ksatria dan yang lain menjadi penjahat tanpa berubah menjadi penjahat."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dunia Dongeng dengan wajah bingung.

"Mereka tetap ksatria tapi mereka juga penjahat. Bagi Ksatria Biru dirinya sendiri adalah seorang ksatria. Sedangkan penjahatnya adalah Ksatria Merah. Sebaliknya pada Ksatria Merah. Ksatria Biru adalah penjahat dan dirinya sendiri tetaplah ksatria."

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

Tangan Dunia Nyata menarik langit dan menyodorkannya pada Dunia Dongeng. "Lihatlah ke langit. Kau lihat bintang di atas sana? Jika dibandingkan dengan bulan ratusan bintang itu hanya tampak seperti sebutir pasir. Tak berarti. Lain halnya dengan matahari yang nampak perkasa jika dibandingkan dengan bulan. Atau bandingkan bintang tadi dengan matahari. Terangkan padaku apa bedanya."

"Matahari ada saat pagi hingga senja. Bintang saat malam. Matahari jauh lebih besar daripada bintang."

Tak sabaran Dunia Nyata bertutur, "Kau masih melihat di permukaan. Cobalah tengok ke bagian lebih dalam." Dunia Nyata mulai menunjuk benda-benda langit itu. "Matahari adalah bola gas raksasa di langit. Bintang pun bola raksasa di langit. Mereka sejatinya sama-sama bola gas raksasa. Tapi mengapa keduanya nampak berbeda? Satu besar, satu kecil? Mengapa nampak berlawanan?"

Dunia Dongeng tidak dilahirkan dengan pengetahuan seperti milik Dunia Nyata. Adalah lumrah jika dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dia hanya berkedip, menanti jawaban dari Dunia Nyata.

"Itu karena kau melihatnya dari tempat yang berbeda. Kau mengatakan bola gas raksasa di Sistem Suryamu dengan sebutan Matahari. Lalu menamai bola gas yang terletak jauh dari Sistem Suryamu sebagai bintang. Dia terlihat kecil karena letaknya yang amat jauh dari tempatmu berada. Coba bayangkan seandainya kau tidak berada di sini tapi di Sistem Tata Surya bintang itu berada," satu lagi lemparan pertanyaan pada Dunia Dongeng. "Siapakah yang akan jadi mataharimu? Bintang itu. Siapa yang akan menjadi bintangmu? Mataharimu kini."

Wujud masalah besar terkuak. Dia hanyalah jelmaan dari keharusan mejadi ksatria sekaligus menjadi penjahat di saat yang sama.

Walaupun telah terungkap, masalah besar tidak berhenti di situ. Masalah besar tetaplah ada saat perbedaan antara Ksatria Biru dengan Ksatria Merah dipertemukan. Perbedaan yang sudah ada sejak mereka melawan penyihir hitam. Perbedaan mendasar. Biru tidak akan pernah menjadi Merah. Dan Merah tak akan pernah menjadi Biru.

"Mereka tidak bisa akur," lanjut Dunia Nyata, "karena perbedaan mereka terlalu mencolok. Biru tak akan bisa berubah Merah. Sama halnya dengan Merah tak bisa berubah Biru. Setiap hari perselisihan selalu hadir. Awalnya berselisih tentang wilayah, lalu saling cemooh bagaimana cara memanfaatkan wilayah itu dengan benar. Kadang sampai juga pada 'Warnamu memuakkan, terlalu Merah' atau 'Biru seperti mati membeku saat musim salju.'"

Dunia Dongeng menyuarakan pengetahuannya pada Dunia Nyata. "Aku mengerti itu. Perbedaan mencolok bisa menimbulkan perselisihan, Lalu apa mereka juga pernah saling pukul? Saling tendang dan semacamnya? Kurasa mereka tidak mungkin tidak saling hantam secara fisik."

"Ya. Mereka saling hantam secara fisik. Ada saat tertentu mereka saling lempar benda tajam. Atau ketika mereka terlalu dekat, mereka bisa saling pukul, saling tendang. Ini sebagian karena kebodohan mereka. Sebagian karena mimpi-mimpi mereka." Dunia Nyata berhenti sejenak. Kemudian bercerita lagi, "Mimpi Ksatria Biru adalah meninggikan derajat individu. Mimpi Ksatria Merah adalah kesetaraan bagi semua orang. Kedua mimpi itu saling bertolak belakang. Saling meniadakan. Mana mungkin bisa dipertemukan?"

Dunia Dongeng mengangguk pelan. Ia paham dua hal yang teramat berbeda akan sulit dipertemukan.

"Tapi ingatkah kau mengapa mereka mempunyai mimpi itu?"

Dunia Dongeng tidak mengenal mimpi yang dimaksud Dunia Nyata. Karenanya, ia diam.

"Itu karena mereka menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik," jawab Dunia Nyata dengan mantap. "Kehidupan yang membawa kesejahteraan pada semua orang. Kehidupan yang membahagiakan banyak orang. Karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, tak ada yang mengalah. Semua merasa benar. Semua merasa yang lain salah. Dan lahirlah tindakan-tindakan saling menghancurkan yang menyiratkan kebencian."

Dunia Dongeng masih menyimak dengan seksama.

"Tapi apa kau yakin itu benci?" digantunglah kalimat itu oleh Dunia Nyata. Seolah sudah tahu jawabnya dia menguraikannya. "Kadang kau tak pernah tahu letak benci dan cinta. Sebab, mereka berhimpitan di dalam kepalamu. Saat kau cinta kau memikirkan orang yang kau cinta. Saat kau benci pun kau memikirkan meskipun orang yang kau benci. Benci atau cinta kau tetap memikirkannya*."

Dunia Dongeng terhenyak, tersadar akan sesuatu. Agak tergagap, dia berusaha merangkai kalimat. "Jadi... maksudmu... mereka melakukan itu karena mereka... saling cinta?"

Dan Dunia Nyata hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum manis.

~.~

Ksatria dari Timur dan ksatria dari Barat. Dua entitas yang tampak berbeda namun sama. Seperti Matahari dan Bintang di langit yang sama. Seperti merah dan biru, warna dasar yang tak terbentuk dari warna lain. Berbeda tapi saling tarik karena diam-diam ada persamaan di dalamnya.

Tak ubahnya seperti cinta. Dia menarik karena dia berbeda. Dia menarik karena meskipun di luar berbeda, di dalam ada persamaan yang tersembunyi. Sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Sama-sama saling menguatkan. Dan sama-sama mengisi untuk membuat keseimbangan.

~.~

**A/N**:

*) bukan milik saya. Cuma pinjam.

Gaje lagi deh. Hiks. Perasaan ini jadi mirip essai dari pada fic. Benar tidak, teman? :$ Merasa gagal nih. OTL Fic ini didedikasikan untuk teman-teman yang menyukai RusAme karena saya ingin buat sesuatu yang... uhm... mengatakan kepada orang lain mengapa kita menyukai pair ini.

Equal. Berdiri sama tinggi, duduk sama rendah. Itu yang ingin saya sampaikan di sini. Kalau tidak terasa berarti saya gagal. OTL. FYI, Merah = Russia, Biru = America

Kritik dan saran dipersilakan. Pertanyaan juga boleh. Flame? Saya terima karena mau bikin sate besok. Hohoho. So, review, anyone?

PS: Ada typo? Tolong beri tahu, ya. Makasih. Dan makasih pula sudah membaca, terlebih sudah mereview :)


End file.
